Before Pride, Life and Honor
by DemonWicca
Summary: Kago & Sessho meet, again, get too know each other more, and realize that there is more to the other that they thought. Will love bloom between them? Find out! This is my 1st fic, please R&R!Pairings: SessKag&SanMiroku&InuKikiyo rating may change
1. Strange Troubles

Before Pride, Life, and Honor  
  
This is a Sess/Kag fiction...If you don't like it, or you're a Inu/Kag fan-don't read it. This is my first fan fic, so please don't expect too much. Oh well, won't keep you from reading...^_^  
  
YokaiYuki-About time!  
  
Wicca-Be nice! Or I won't write anything at all!  
  
YokaiYuki-SO!!! It's not like I want to read it!  
  
Wicca-Not a bit interested????  
  
YokaiYuki-well, a little...Just wanna know what a horrible writer you can be!  
  
Wicca-Than be quiet or go away!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Strange troubles  
  
Kagome was running away. She just saw Inuyasha kissing Kikiyo, and it just hurt too much. She needed to get away...somewhere...Kagome started crying 'How could he do this to me? How could he betray me? He told me that he loved me, and not that clay pot Kikiyo! How could he?' Kagome started crying. When she stopped crying and running, it was already getting dark, and Kagome was lost. She was at the place she never been to before. "Well, I guess that I'll be sleeping here today, "said Kagome, "I'll try to find Kaede's village tomorrow, and after the Shikon no Tama is done, which will be soon, I'll go home and seal the well. What about Inuyasha? Is he looking for me? No, I guess his precious Kikiyo is more important. That BAKA!!! Well, I should have expected it. Oh no, Kagome, get a hold of yourself!!! Don't start crying over that ignorant fool!!!" Kagome started crying again. After walking for a while, she found an empty cave. 'Well, I guess this is where I'll be sleeping today." Kagome went in, and she sealed the cave for her protection. She was fast asleep.  
  
30 minutes before Kagome entered the cave.  
  
Sesshomaru was fighting a bear yokai. It was a hard battle indeed-the yokai attacked Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was too fast and always returned an attack with his, Poison Claw, but, somehow, the yokai regenerated himself. And then Sesshomaru saw it 'it's the piece of the Shikon no Tama! I have to get it out!!! While Sesshomaru was thinking, the bear yokai damaged Sesshomaru and the wound was extremely big [Imagine!!!!! It was soooo huge!!!! My point is that Sesshomaru was very damaged, and he was on the point between life and death....Don't know if you like it, but this is my first fiction!!! ^_^] Finally, Sesshomaru used the his battle sword [can anyone give me the names of the two swords and their uses? Please?] to split the yokai in half. The jewel appeared and Sesshomaru picked it up. 'I need to get some rest, a safe place maybe, it'll take a long time to heal myself' Sesshomaru thinks. Later, he finds a cave and goes inside and falls asleep quickly.  
  
So? What did you think? Did you like it? To make you get the point: Sesshomaru and Kagome are in the same cave out   
  
YokaiYuki-This wasn't so bad...  
  
Wicca-Why, thank you...  
  
YokaiYuki-For a Human...-runs away  
  
Wicca-I'll get you for this!!!!-chases after YokaiYuki  
  
Well, R&R please! I'm tired to thinking right now, but I'll try to come up with something interesting next time. Bye!!!! 


	2. Interesting Meeting

Before Pride, Life, and Honor  
  
Hello again!!!! So, IF you are still reading this, this means that you liked my 1st chapter!!!! Yey!!!! ^_^.... Well, I am not going to bore you anymore...  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, finally! Can you give it a rest to all of the talking and start the chapter?  
  
Wicca-Since when did you become so rude?  
  
YokaiYuki-Since you started hitting me in my head...  
  
Wicca-I said that I was sorry. And it was an accident!  
  
YokaiYuki-Yeah, right.  
  
Wicca-Don't be like this, you remind me of my ex-boyfriend.  
  
YokaiYuki-What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Wicca-Nothing, Nothing... So, do you want for me to start the chapter or 'chick chat' with you? ^_^  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, start the stupid chapter already!  
  
Wicca-Fine  
  
YokaiYuki-Fine!!!!  
  
Wicca-FINE!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-FINE!!!! FINE!!!!  
  
Wicca-Okay, be quiet... I should have listened to my friends when they said 'never argue with IDIOTS!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever  
  
Wicca-You baka!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Will you start the chapter already?  
  
Wicca-Yeah, if you only wouldn't be so RUDE to me...Well, I'll start this chapter anyway....  
  
Chapter 2-Interesting meeting  
  
Kagome woke up feeling all dizzy and she had a headache. A few seconds later, she remembered happened. 'Inuyasha, how could you do this to me?'she thought. Then, she realized that something was on top of her. "Oh my GOD!!!!" She quickly got out of the reach. "What was that?" Then, she saw who was on top of her before, but now on the cave floor... "Sesshomaru???" Kagome went to Sesshomaru's side 'He's asleep. He looks so CUTE, just like Inuyasha' Kagome started to cry. Sesshomaru sensed the sorrow and the salt and started to stir. He opened his eyes, and saw a familiar girl.  
"Who are you?" and then he remembered. "Inuyasha's wench!" Then Kagome started to cry even harder. Like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wasn't able to stand tears. "Oh, common, human. Don't cry,"he said very coldly. Kagome instantly stopped crying. "It's KAGOME" she yelled so hard that even Sesshomaru flinched. "What did you say, human?" "It's KAGOME!!!! Not bitch, human, wench or anything else. My name is Kagome" "Fine, Kagome, what are you doing here?" he tried to sit up, but his injuries got the better of him and he had to lie down. "I...got lost...I...you look hurt, let me tend your wounds" Kagome reaches for Sesshomaru, but he gets away from her. "So, why are you not with that stupid half-breed brother of mine the kitsune, the exterminator, and that stupid monk?"Sesshomaru asked through all of his pain. "That is none of your concern. Now let me tend your wounds." "Answer me, or I will destroy you, and won't let you tend my wounds. I can perfectly heal myself." "Fine, I'll tell you, if you really want to know, but I don't know why. I saw Inuyasha with that clay pot Kikiyo together. I got mad and ran away, then I got lost, it was getting late, and this is how I got up here." "If you saw Kikiyo and Inuyasha together, why did you get mad?" Sesshomaru still didn't get it. "They were....kissing...He promised...."Kagome almost started crying 'Kagome, stop crying, you won't let that cold hearted demon get the better of you. And he doesn't even care!'she thought. "I see." Sesshomaru felt sympathy for Kagome. 'That half-breed brat did it again...Just like he did before...He's so much like father. Hurting everyone..' Kagome reached Sesshomaru and started healing him. It was very quiet, and Kagome was not able to take it anymore. She needed some conversation. "So, what are you doing here? Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. "Why would you care?" Sesshomaru answered coldly. "Well, I told you my story, well at least a part of it, and you probably should tell me your story. We are stuck here together, because I put a protection shield, and I can't do anything about it. It will only wear out tomorrow morning, so we'll be together for this whole night." Kagome said while she was still using her healing powers. "What makes you think that I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands will not kill you???" "Well, I thought telling you this wouldn't have been necessary, but, you see-if I'm dead, the shield will never stop working, and if it is working- well, nothing can get in and nothing can get out. So, tell me what happened to you? These wounds look pretty bad...." Kagome kept healing. "I was fighting a bear yokai. It had a piece of the Shikon no Tama in it, so when I injured it, it was like nothing happened. I finally defeated the yokai and got the piece of the jewel, but as you see, I was injured a little, and I got a little tired and needed some rest." 'Why am I telling all of this to a mere human? Why would she care, but then, something in her attracted my stupid half-brother. I don't know why he chose that stupid clay ornament over the girl...She looks so innocent...My stupid half brother doesn't even deserve someone like her' after those thoughts Sesshomaru growled. "Oh...Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright?" "Yes..." Sesshomaru answered coldly. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" Kagome finished healing and started to put Sesshomaru into a better position. "Why are you helping me, human, why are you doing all of this for ME???" "I do not know. This just feels right. And, if I help you, you might even help me someday. I know of your honor and pride." When Sesshomaru got in a better position, Kagome couldn't help but look at his left arm [I forgot what arm was destroyed, so in my story it was the left arm ^_^] 'It's my fault that his arm was taken off' Kagome thinks. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome staring and moved. "Sorry..."Kagome said. "Why?" "Your arm...It was all my fault..." "Don't worry about it...Inuyasha was the one who took it off, not you." "I should have done this a long time ago..." Kagome reaches out for Sesshomaru. "Explain yourself human. What are you doing?" "What I should have done before." Kagome reaches out for Sesshomaru's left shoulder, concentrates all of her powers on it and starts healing Sesshomaru's arm. It starts regrowing. Then, the healing process was done, and Sesshomaru's arm was back in it's place. Kagome felt worn out, and she fainted in Sesshomaru's embrace. Sesshomaru looked at her... It didn't feel disgusting to have a human in his hands, it felt so right, like there was nothing else to do, but hold her in his arms... 'She looks so peaceful...Why would anyone want to hurt her? That half-breed brother of mine doesn't deserve someone like her. She deserves better than that... Why am I feeling this way? It doesn't matter, not now. This feels so right' Sesshomaru cuddled Kagome and quickly fell asleep. 'Nothing else matters now. Is this what happiness and affection feels like? If so, why not enjoy it while I still can? Tomorrow will be another day, and I'll have to go to my responsibilities at the Western Lands' he thought sadly, 'Maybe I should ask her to come with me or be with her for awhile. This human makes me feel so...content, so why not enjoy it while I can???' Sesshomaru choked, and quickly fell asleep with the sleeping miko in his arms.  
  
YokaiYuki-About time you finished  
  
Wicca-What is that supposed to mean?  
  
YokaiYuki-Nothing, NothingWell, I think that you chapter was b-o-r-I-n-g- !!!!...  
  
Wicca-Oh well, whatever...If you're so great, why don't help me write? All you do is comment!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever. I'll help you.  
  
Wicca-Thanks. I'll owe you one.  
  
So, did you hate it? Love it? Please tell me what you think...Please R&R!!!! ^_^ I'll try to make the next chapter better if you give me some ideas...I got to stop writing, because it's 1:08 A.M. right now...A person has to get some sleep...Well, I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can, and thank you very much for all of your reviews!!! Bye for now... 


	3. A new friendship

Before Pride Life and Honor  
  
Hello again!!! Thank all of you for the reviews!!! And I have to explain something: In my story, Sesshomaru got in the cave before Kagome did, and then she came in and sealed the cave. If you are reading this, that means that you like the way I write and you want to know what is going to happen next!!! Anyway, I'll try not to keep you from the chapter...^_^  
  
YokaiYuki-Nice presentation!  
  
Wicca-What is that supposed to mean?  
  
YokaiYuki-Nothing, nothing. I just never liked lectures  
  
Wicca-Whatever  
  
YokaiYuki-....Well, it's not like you had a lecture or something, right?  
  
Wicca-Yeah...Ok, let's get back to business: didn't you promise me to help me with this story?  
  
YokaiYuki-Yes, so why not get started?  
  
Chapter 3-A new friendship  
  
Kagome woke up and realized that Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms.   
  
"I see that you are awake" Sesshomaru said coldly, but tightened his embrace of her.  
  
"How long have you been up, and why are you holding me like this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter of how long I've been up, human. You fainted after you finished healing my arm. I have to thank you for this, human, so I will give you the piece of the Shikon no Tama," Sesshomaru said. He loosened his grip of her, but didn't let go.  
  
"It's Kagome," Kagome said sleepily, "Not human, wench, bitch or something else. Please call me nothing else except that-Kagome," she said and cuddled against Sesshomaru and went back to sleep. 'That human girl has a lot of guts. She even dared to raise her voice at me. Maybe I should kill her, every human that did something like that paid me with it's life.' Then, Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping miko 'I don't think that I could do it. She looks so peaceful. This feels so right. Maybe I should get to know her more. Maybe she's different from all of the other humans? No, every human is the same. But her....' Sesshomaru's thoughts ended when Kagome started to stir.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I guess I fell asleep on you yet again" Kagome said, and looked at him and smiled happily. Sesshomaru just raised his brow, and showed no expression. Then, Kagome's stomach growled.  
  
"I guess I should go and get me some food. Anything for you Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked?  
  
"I don't eat human food." Sesshomaru said coldly. Then, he gently put Kagome in a comfortable position, and started walking out of the cave.  
  
"Stay here," he said coldly and went out hunting.   
  
'Like I have anything else to do. Oh no! I almost forgot! I should get back to the gang! But, I barely know this place. Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru to help me find the group? What if he will refuse? No, he must help me. I gave him his arm back. But he promised the piece of the jewel shard as a thank you... What if he'll kill me for asking??? No, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done that a long time ago." Kagome's thoughts ended when Sesshomaru came back with bread and dry meat (I don't know what kind of food they ate in the Feudal era).  
  
"Eat" Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Why, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Why what, Kagome?"  
  
"You said my name! Why are you doing this to me? I mean helping me?"  
  
"I believe I should return the favor to you after you gave me my arm back." Sesshomaru answered coldly.  
  
"But I thought that you were giving me the piece of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"I think that my arm is worth much more than some piece of a jewel... Here" Sesshomaru hands Kagome the piece of the jewel.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome attaches the piece of the jewel with the rest of the pieces. 'Why is he so nice to me? I guess there's more to him than a "cold-hearted demon" after all. Maybe we can become friends. It seems that he doesn't have any, except for Rin and Jaken. Maybe I should offer my friendship to him. What if he refuses? Well, I guess there will be nothing to lose...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"What?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question or a favor?"  
  
"Such as what?"  
  
"Well, if you and I met under different circumstances and in the right time, could we have been friends?"  
  
"Probably, why?" Sesshomaru raised his brow.  
  
"Well, can't we start to be friends now? Get to know each other? Please?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with her puppy dog eyes, and Sesshomaru almost smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama, I know that you don't get friends so easily and that you don't trust many people, but, can you at least give me a chance? I want to prove to you that there is more to me than some helpless stupid human, and I know that there is more to you also. Can you at least give it a try? Please?"  
  
"This Sesshomaru had many people who wanted to be friends with him, just because of his power, but to me it seems that you want to be friends with me just for who this Sesshomaru is?"  
  
"Well, yes, but not exactly. You see, I don't like it when you kill innocent people or even demons. I like it when you help people... This is so hard to explain. I like you for who you are, but not with the killing the innocent part. Are you getting this, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a while... 'So, she does like me for who I am, except for killing part'  
  
Kagome kept going when she got no response. "It was very generous of you for saving Rin. This shows that there, there is more to you than a cold-blooded demon. This shows that you have a heart, and that is why I want to get to know you better and to be friends with you. I swear that I will never betray you. I am not like the other people who tried to be your friends just because of your power. Please give me a chance, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"This Sesshomaru had came to a decision and this Sesshomaru will give you a chance in this friendship" Sesshomaru said with a little warmth.  
  
Instantly, Kagome's expression brightened. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!!! So, do I call you Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Sesshomaru will do just fine," Sesshomaru said. Then, he did the most uncommon thing everyone thought he could do, he: smiled. And not the cold-hearted smile, it was the sincere smile, a warm smile.  
  
After the smile, Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and smiled warmly at him. "Then, I guess you can call me Kagome!"   
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. 'I feel so content, is this what happiness feels like? This doesn't feel disgusting to be holding a human. This feels so right, so why not enjoy it while I can?'  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome instantly pulled back. "What is it Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be joining your group? I am pretty sure that they are worried about you." Sesshomaru said with some kind of sadness.  
  
Kagome's expression grew sadder. "I guess you're right Sesshomaru...But, can't you join me for a while? Please Sesshomaru? Maybe you could take Rin, so that she could play with Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru thought about that for a little. "Why not?"  
  
Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek. "Thank you Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru, holding Kagome with his left arm leapt into the air. 'Now all I need to do is find the scent of my stupid half-brother.' Then, he sensed Inuyasha's scent and the scent of the group and someone new. 'Speak of the devil'  
  
"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It seems that your friends are here."  
  
"K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!!" Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo yelled.  
  
"Wait," said Inuyasha, "I sense Kagome's scent nearby...and it's with...Sesshomaru...."  
  
"Oh, boy," said Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you bloody bastard! Come out here and fight!!!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Please come down and let me explain, and please don't kill anyone Sesshomaru," Kagome asked.   
  
"As you wish," Sesshomaru said and went down.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!! Let go of MY Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha drew the Teutsaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha instantly crushed on the floor. "What did you do that for, wench?"  
  
"Inuyasha, let me explain: Sesshomaru is NOT an enemy, he's my friend. If you even try to hurt him, I will *it you so much that you would wish that you never met me..."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and just said "Feh, whatever..."  
  
Sesshomaru let go of Kagome. "I'll go and find Rin, and bring her here."  
  
"Okay, Sesshomaru. Just, be careful." With this, Sesshomaru left for the Western Lands. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and even Kilala looked at Kagome dumbfounded. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I've been wanting to tell you guys this a long time ago, but when you were together. We will have a new member in our group. Kikiyo, come here"   
  
Kikiyo went out from the bushes, walked to Inuyasha and took his clawed hand. "Kikiyo is going to join our group and she is my mate, so treat her with respect." Inuyasha said, and walked away with Kikiyo by his side.  
  
'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought, 'How could you do this? Why?'  
  
YokaiYuki-this got to do it!!!!  
  
Wicca-*YAWNS* Yeah, now I got to get some sleep. Don't you think that this was very long? Like TOO long?  
  
YokaiYuki-Fine, next time it'll be shorter...But you wanted my help after all, so next time if you don't want me to help, I won't.  
  
Wicca-Don't be like this......I'm even tired to argue with you....  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever...But I know that you think that I'm a very TALANTED writer.....  
  
Wicca-As if...all of your ideas were simply implied of killing...And you can't even spell 'Inuyasha' right...  
  
YokaiYuki-I can it's I-N-U-A-S-H-A!!!  
  
Wicca-Oh boy, if you want to enter the spelling bee, you should check out a dictionary...because, you'll be the 1st one to loose...  
  
YokaiYuki-No, I'm not  
  
Wicca-Yes you are  
  
YokaiYuki-NOT!  
  
Wicca-Are!  
  
YokaiYuki-NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-NOT!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-fine, fine...you won..  
  
YokaiYuki-*smiles to himself*  
  
So, did you like it? Hate it? Please R&R!!! And thank you very much for your reviews...I'll try to make the next chapter better...Oh well, it's 11:45, and I got to sleep...Hope you liked reading the chapter...Bye, Wicca.. 


	4. Understanding emotions and the unexpecte...

Hey guys!!!! DemonWicca1 here!!!! If you are reading this now, you liked my previous chapter!!!! Cool!!! ^_^..Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!! I'm sorry for such a LATE update, but I guess I didn't have much time.One of my 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000....etc.. reasons is that I had a whole bunch of tests (you can blame my teachers.^_^..2 tests a day, all school days (thank God, I don't have to go to school on Saturday of Sunday)) Oh well, I'm not going to bother you any more..Hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
  
Yokai Yuki-Well, now that stupid speech is over, LET'S GET BACK TO BUSSINESS!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-Geezzz, you don't have to be so LOUD!!!!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki- Feh..You want to fight or you wanna start the chapter????  
  
Wicca-you mean martial arts fight????? I would like that.You will definitely loose: AGAIN!!! Weakling...  
  
YokaiYuki-no, I meant by fighting, like what we r doing now??? *has a as-a- matter-of-fact face* And don't EVER, EVER call me a WEAKLING again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-in your dreams, not at this rate anyway, if you keep loosing to me.  
  
YokaiYuki-oh no you don't!!!!!! I lost twice!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca- two out of three..  
  
YokaiYuki-well, so..you were lucky!!! And on the last one you were cheating!!!!  
  
Wicca-Was not!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Was too!!!!  
  
Wicca-Was not!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Was TOO!!!!  
  
Wicca-NOT!!!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Wicca-TTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!  
  
Wicca-Oh, I guess you're right..I completely agree with you..*smiles*  
  
YokaiYuki-So, you want to start the chapter already???????????????????????????????  
  
Wicca-right when you r..I was born ready..  
  
YokaiYuki-*smirks*  
  
Before Pride, Life and Honor Chapter 4 : Understanding emotions and the unexpected  
  
'Inuyasha, how could you???????????????? Why????? Why Kikiyo???????????' Kagome thought. 'Why did you choose her over me? I told you many times that I loved you, and you just shove me away...WHY???????????' Kagome started running away from the camp to the well. She looked at the God tree. 'I guess me and Inuyasha was too good to be true.Ha, even when we first met, he thought that I was Kikiyo.' Kagome started crying hard 'that jerk.....Oh well, I guess I can get over him.' Kagome thought and blurted "What comes around, goes around" 'Where did that come from?????????????????????? I love Inuyasha!!!!! How can I act like this?????????? Kagome, no baka!!!! You are supposed to mourn if your true love rejected you..' Then it hit her: "maybe Inuyasha wasn't my true love after all???? Maybe I didn't love him as much as I thought I did.....NO!!!! That's Immpossible!!!! Maybe it is..Maybe I love him as a brother!!! That's a possibility..I guess that was why I was hurt at first but wasn't surprised about him and Kikiyo..But, it still hurts" Kagome started to cry again, not over Inuyasha, but because of the confusion that she was in.. 'Perhaps my feeling for him weren't as strong as I thought.' Kagome thought.Kagome started for Kaede's village, when she bumped into something. Then she realized what/who she bumped into  
  
"Kikiyo." Kagome said awestruck, and with a little bit of fear.  
  
"Reincarnation.I do not know why, maybe that's because we share the same soul. Tell me about how you feel about me and Inuyasha.It's not like I care, I'll never let him go, but tell me.Kagome" Kikiyo said with some little kind of emotion. If Kagome didn't know better, she would've said it was concern. Kagome was very surprised.But somehow, she felt warm inside.Suddenly, Kagome found herself sitting down with Kikiyo by her side.  
  
"I don't know.It feels like I wasn't surprised. By the way, you have Inuyasha, Congrats.Kikiyo, I am so confused: my emotions, they are confusing me a lot. I don't know what to do.I feel like I really didn't love Inuyasha as a lover, but as something else.But that has to be impossible.Kikiyo, I am so confused!!!" Kagome collapsed on Kikiyo crying.  
  
Then, Kikiyo did the unexpected: she started to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Shhh.It's okay...Don't cry.It's okay...You will find a path that will lead you to all of you answers when the time comes." Kagome raised her head and looked at Kikiyo's eyes, she saw concern in them..  
  
"Thank you Kikiyo," Kagome said happily.. "I never thought that you cared." Before Kikiyo could respond, Kagome hugged her, and said, "I don't know how to thank you.Right now I really understand: my feeling for Inuyasha were just like a brother and a sister's feelings.It hurt, probably because it was sort of hard to let go." Kagome said.Kikiyo smiled. "Thank you Kikiyo very much.I don't know how to say this, but I am really happy that you're here," Kagome said happily. "That's what friends are for, and probably family for, because we share the same soul. Do you mind that I have a part of it?" Kikiyo asked the young miko, and what she said surprised Kikiyo and Kagome both.It was like they were sisters.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, what gave you that idea??? And thank you for your concern and for being here right now.Should I say, sister???" Kagome said with happiness and uncertainty. Kikiyo just smiled.  
  
"I tried to kill you before, do you not remember? Sister?"  
  
"Friends learn to do each other favors, and forgive each other.and so do sisters.." Kagome was full of joy. "Kikiyo, can we just start over, and be friends and sisters? I always wanted to have a sister.."  
  
"Of course, but didn't we just start over?" Kikiyo said with warmness.It was true, she really started to have emotions for the young miko.She even planned to pass Kagome the duty of being the priestess of the Shikon No Tama.She was glad that all things were settled between Kagome and her.  
  
"Kagome, you're a good friend..Thank you" Kikiyo was very happy.While talking to Kagome, Kagome purified her, and there was a new sensation within the future ex-priestess.  
  
Kagome was very happy. She now understood all of her emotions, well, most of them and was happy for Inuyasha and Kikiyo.She was also very glad that Kikiyo and her were like sisters. 'This is one of the best days of my life!' she thought happily.  
  
"You're welcome. Kikiyo, can I ask you a question now that the things between us are settled.."  
  
"Go ahead.." Kikiyo said friendly  
  
[A/N: I know everything is out of place, but I didn't really want Kikiyo to be the villain here.She seems sort of misunderstood.I mean, she deserved Inuyasha 50 years ago.Everything would have been fine if Naraku didn't interfere..]  
  
"Can you tell me about how you met Inuyasha?" Kagome said while Kikiyo and her went to sit by the God tree.  
  
"Sure, it all started since.." Kikiyo began. She couldn't have been happier. She got a new sister and a new best friend. She really liked Kagome and for the 1st time in her life, she really felt like a normal person and she felt accepted and as an equal. Kagome listened eagerly.She was happy that she and Kikiyo became friends and she found out most of her feelings for Inuyasha. 'maybe I really did love him more than a friend or a brother' then she looked at Kikiyo who started talking about the past: how Inuyasha and her met and fell for each other 'but I couldn't be happier of seeing Inuyasha and Kikiyo.I guess I misjudged Kikiyo. She was misunderstood.I bet she would make a great addition to the team for our shard hunt.Kikiyo gave a part of the Shikon to Naraku, but she had a good reason-to destroy Naraku.That's why we all shall work together' Kagome thought happily and started to listen to now talking Kikiyo 'Well, it's a beginning of a new sisterhood and a new friendship,' Kagome thought excited. The new bond was formed.  
  
YokaiYuki-*YAWNS*  
  
Wicca-Don't be so rude!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-What? A person didn't get enough sleep today. Wicca-Oh.  
  
YokaiYuki-Wanna go and fight?  
  
Wicca- martial arts???????  
  
YokaiYuki-Yeah.  
  
Wicca-Sure, but you don't even stand a chance ^_^ YokaiYuki-Feh..Let's go then.*walks away* So, did you like it???? Hate it?????????????? Please respond.I need to know in what angles I can make this better.I have many plans for this chapter, but I still need to sort them out. I hope that you liked reading this.Bye, Wicca 


	5. Relaxation and Confessions

Hullo! Wicca here....Sorry for such a late update!  
  
YokaiYuki-You can say that again! L-A-T-E-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-oh, shut up! *smiles* What brings you here today?  
  
YokaiYuki-Why are u so nice? Wicca nice: not good.  
  
Wicca-Well, I was in a good mood before you came, showed up, and ruined it...So, what are u doing here?  
  
YokaiYuki-What do you think I'm here for? Get the story going!!! You know, the last chapter kind of sucked. I wanted you to kill Kikiyo (Kikiyo lovers, no offense), but, NOOOOOOOO, Kikiyo got to live and that ruined the whole story!  
  
Wicca-well, S-O-O-R-R-Y-!!! I can't help it that I was born being nice, and having my way...By the way, it seems kinda fair (Kikiyo haters: sorry to say that to u, but this is my opinion): You see, Kikiyo was Inuyasha's first love and all, and she loved him and he loved her...ta da ta da ta da ta da...Anyway, because Naraku showed up and all, their plans were ruined, and it seems only fair for them to be reunited...  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever.................................But the way you put everything, this sucked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-I know, I even wanted to delete this story, and start a new one...Because you don't have any ideas, and my all imagination was running out! *turns back* As I was saying, sorry for such a late update! I know: shame on me!!! But you have to blaim school work for it. I got grounded (in a way, no computer or TV or music or books (I'm not a real book reader when it comes to nonfiction science stuff...I think its kinda boring). Anyway, now, I'm kinda sneaking and writing this...Been a loooong time, so I better get started...Well, thanks for your reviews, and hope you like this...  
  
"this indicates conversation" 'this indicates thoughts' this indicates a stupid inner voice inside your head  
  
Before Pride Life, And Honor Chapter 5: Relaxation and confessions  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Get back her you runt! You'll pay for hitting me! Come back here you runt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oooh, when I'll get you..." Inuyasha smirked imagining the thought.  
  
"Kagome!!!!! Kikiyo?" Shippo screamed. Kagome and Kikiyo were walking together smiling... "Kagome! Kikiyo! Help!!!" Shippo yelled with hope. Inuyasha was gaining on him. Kagome and Kikiyo looked at each other.  
  
"Ready?" They said in unison...Both nodded. "Inuyasha?" Both smirked.  
  
'Oh no! Kikiyo and Kagome smiling. NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kikiyo and Kagome stopped smiling and put on an Icy Mask (A/N: You know, the kind Sessho has when he is about to kill) and said with a robotic voice. "Inuyasha," 'oh no' Inuyasha prayed, hoping that what he thought would happen won't happen.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"  
  
(A/N. You must hate me for putting so much sits...But I had nothing else to do...So, back to the story)  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "DON'T YOU even DARE to hurt my pup again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" No response from unconscious Inuyasha. "I'll take it as a yes,"  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Shippo leaps into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shhh, Shippo, it's OK...Inuyasha won't hurt you now" Kagome looks down at now a 300000 foot crater that was fomed 'in a loooooong time...heheheheheh...'  
  
Sango looked awestruck. Now after seeing what happened, she was already beginning to like Kikiyo. Then, she felt something on her bottom.  
  
-WHAM-  
& *THUD*  
  
@_$  
  
"Don't you ever dare to touch me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That lecher..." Kagome and Kikiyo just looked at each other *sweat drop anime style* "That went smooth" Kikiyo nods. Sango blushes deep red.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we all go to the hot springs relax, until that lecher and stupid half breed wake up and ruin our moods more" Sango said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure" "That sounds great" The girls go get new clothes, shampoo, soap, body lotion, body wash, hair conditioner, and towels, and go to the hot spring.  
  
`at the hot spring`  
  
"Shippou, can you guard us so that noone can get through and ruin our privacy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only on one condition." Shippo said with a puppy dog eyes look on his face.  
  
"Stop it Shippou, you know I can't resist that look...Anything."  
  
"I get to call you Momma, and you give me chocolate after this." Shippou said smirking  
  
(A/N: Shippou, Shippo, Shippo-same little kitsune that loves Kagome as if she were his own mother)  
  
"Hey, that's two conditions" Kagome said happily 'I'm glad Shippo likes me this much. To me, he's like my own son'  
  
-puppy dog eyes look again-  
  
"OKAY, you know, even if you didn't do this look, I would still have agreed.."  
  
"Yey! I will guard you with my life, Momma!!!" Shippo said and ran away, but not too far away.  
  
The girls take of their clothes, wrap towel around themselves, but the new clothes next to them, and get into the hot spring.  
  
"Boy, does this feel good.." Kagome relaxed.  
  
"This isn't so bad. I should try this more often," Kikiyo said.  
  
Kagome and Sango look at each other.  
  
"So how did you wash before?" a very curious Sango asks.  
  
"Well, I usually took baths in cold waterfalls, rivers, lakes...But this is much more relaxing and much more comfortable." "Wow...Okay, so, what should we talk about? I mean this is a little bit boring having a bath with companions in pure silence, and we will never get some girl talk around the guys..." Sango says.  
  
Kagome and Kikiyo look at each other, evil smirks appear on their faces. Sango sweatdrops.  
  
"Well, Sango, you asked for it..." Kikiyo said.  
  
"Tell us what you feel about Miroku. Come on, we won't tell anyone."  
  
Sango blushes "I do not know what the HELL are you talking about,"  
  
"Sango, just spit it out. Even I, Kikiyo, know that there is something between you and Miroku, and I haven't been around so much, so spill it.."  
  
"I didn't know that this what that obvious," Sango says and blushes a darker shade of red.  
  
"It's not Sango, but we know you well enough to see it..." Sango blushed an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Kay, kay...I really like him" Kagome and Kikiyo squealed with delight for their friend.  
  
"Sango and Miroku, sitting on the tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Kikiyo, Kagome, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Isn't this a one question, Sango?" the girls said once again in unison.  
  
"Don't get smart with me...*Sango snaps her fingers* Anyway, how come you two get to say things in the same time?"  
  
Kagome spoke alone this time: "Well, you see, Kikiyo and I have now a sisterhood bond, so we can easily speak things together that are on our minds at the same time."  
  
"Oh," Sango said, feeling a little bit left out.  
  
Kagome and Kikiyo looked at each other, nodded, and then looked at Sango..  
  
"Don't you want to have such a sisterhood bond with us???" Kikiyo asked eagerly.  
  
Sango's features brightened. "Of course I do!"  
  
"Okay, hold our hands" Sango did as was told. Their hands glowed blue color, and then the color faded.  
  
"Now the sisterhood bond between us is complete. We are officially sisters! Both girls cheered in delight.  
  
"Okay, so I told yo'll my secret, now it's your turn, Kikiyo" Sango said.  
  
"Fine...Ummm....You know that Inuyasha thinks that I would love him more if he turns human?" Kagome and Sango nodded. "Well, I don't even mind if he is a hanoyu (A/N: how do you spell half-demon in Japanese correctly?) I think I'll miss his cute little dog ears...I like him just the way he is...I'll tell him that after we get the Shikon No Tama completed" Kagome, Kikiyo, and Sango looked at each other with romantic faces.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, it's your turn now." Kikiyo said. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha and me..." Kikiyo didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I told you before that I love Inuyasha only as a brother." ' "DO you like anyone now?" Sango and Kikiyo said in unison.  
  
"No, haven't met the right guy"  
  
Silver long hair, golden eyes that you can get lost in, tall, handsome, creamy skin'  
  
'Where the hell did that come from? I do not like anyone now'  
  
Yes you do.  
  
'And who are you?'  
  
I'm your you.  
  
'Great, now I'm talking to myself.'  
  
So? I'm just helping you to figure out who you are meant to be with  
  
'And who should this person be?' Kagome thinks...  
  
SSEEESSHHOOOMMMAAARRRUUU  
  
'HUH???'  
  
Sesshomaru, dummy  
  
'Sesshomaru? No way. He's just a friend'  
  
Yeah right?  
  
'nana nah, nananannah, nanana nanananah...you are in my mind, if you only would leave me now, I won't get mad, you are in my mind, get the hell out before I make you....every time, every day, get the hell out NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Fine, fine, but you will see that I was right all along  
  
'Go away'  
  
'Sesshomaru? No way!'  
  
"I think it's time to head back to the camp, girls..." The girls nodded, changed, picked up their stuff and went back to the village.  
  
Sesshomaru finally reached his destination: the Western Lands. The flight to the lands was tiring and took out almost all of Sesshomaru's energy. 'I should have some time left, before going to Kagome with Rin, so I should take a bath, and then go to Rin, and then...' Sesshomaru never got the chance to finish the thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a child like voice. Followed by:  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive this lowly servant, but I couldn't keep that worthless human child away from you. Keeping her is just a waste of time"  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru was not pleased about Rin's "nickname" given by Jaken.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Never use such words again, while speaking of Rin. You will treat her with respect, or I will subtract another 100 years from your life span. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord, forgive me my lord." Jaken looks on his feet.  
  
"Rin, go play with Jaken, I need some rest. Also, prepare to leave in three hours."  
  
"Yes my lord," Rin said. Sesshomaru mentally smirked 'that's my little girl' he thought as he headed out for the hot spring.  
  
-at the hot spring-  
  
'This is relaxing. Now to get with the business. Why am I being so nice to that Inuyasha's wench, Kagome?'  
  
Because you love her.  
  
'Me? There is no such thing as love and you know it. And, I simply can't just love a human.'  
  
You feel something for her. Come on, admit it  
  
'Ok, a little emotion, but it's not love'  
  
She's not human  
  
'Then, what is she?' Sesshomaru thought wisely  
  
You will find out  
  
'Whatever, there is no use for her, and I will not repeat the footsteps of my father'  
  
So, why then are you following her around, worry about her?  
  
'I do no such thing'  
  
SURE, so why then you want to come back to her? Why do you want to be with her? Close to her?  
  
I want NO such thing. I know,  
  
What?  
  
She is just the way to get the Tetsuiga (A/N: Ok, please tell me how to spell this right, please?)  
  
No, she's not. You and I know it  
  
'Go away'  
  
Admit it  
  
'fine, she's not. Go away NOW!!!!'  
  
okay, okay, okay.  
  
'That was fast. Me, the Great Lord of The Western Lands, fall in love with a human. I think not.' Sesshomaru finished taking the bath. 'I should bring Kagome here one day, she might like it here...Where in the seven hells did that come from? Good idea. It will be a way to get closer to her. Closer to Kagome, closer to Tetsuiga.' Sesshomaru got dressed and went to find Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! I am ready that needed to leave." Rin said.  
  
"Rin, come here, Jaken, stay here and defend the lands."  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
Sesshomaru formed the cloud around himself and Rin, and off they went.  
  
Wicca-Well folks, that's another chapter....Hope you liked...I think this is long...Don't you?  
  
YokaiYuki-I'm tired...Wanna watch a movie or something?  
  
Wicca- are hitting on me?  
  
YokaiYuki-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWAAAAYYY  
  
Wicca-thoughts so...  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever  
  
Wicca-then, sure...Let's go....Guess what?  
  
YokaiYuki-what?  
  
Wicca-Marcus C. asked me out today...  
  
YokaiYuki-HE DID WHAT????????????????????????  
  
Wicca-Asked me out....what's wrong with it...he's a nice guy 'much nicer than you anyway.'  
  
YokaiYuki-You can't go out with him  
  
Wicca-Why not? He's nice to me, likes me, I kinda like-  
  
YokaiYuki-don't even finish that. You know that I don't like him from the first day we met.  
  
Wicca-Fine, I won't...I was just kidding...  
  
YokaiYuki-About him asking you out?  
  
Wicca-No, about me liking him so much...Now, Phil S. I have in mind or Jerry P.  
  
YokaiYuki-I am not listening to this *closes his eyes*  
  
Wicca-*smirks:* now how about a movie? What should we watch: Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean, Druids, Cast Away, Men In Black, Men in Black II, Sister Act, Sister Act II, X-Men evolution, Daddy Daycare, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Rush Hour, Rush Hour II-  
  
YokaiYuki-Rush Hour II!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicca-quit acting like a 5 year old...And we saw this like let's see: 8 times, and you still want to watch it more......  
  
YokaiYuki-C'mon! Please...You know I like watching this.....By the way , you said so yourself-that is funny, *smirks* and "this was funny" statement from you doesn't come out easily...  
  
Wicca-It's not my fault I have NO sense of humor...........That kinda sucks..... Okay, Rush Hour II it is!!! Well, got a movie to catch... And the new thing:  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews! They definitely encouraged me with this story...I even wanted to delete this story...  
  
Your decision: Delete or not Delete reviews must come by no later than March 21, 2004. This story lies in your hands.  
  
Responses for chapter 4 reviews:  
  
Shinna- Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad that you liked this...Sorry for the late update, but school is a very complicating thing this days...^_^  
  
Fairy-Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm also glad that you liked this story. I know (Sesshomaru/Kagome thing is really exciting to read)...Well, the update is here now....Your English isn't bad! It's good. Don't worry, I'm also from Europe, but now I live in U.S.  
  
Thanks for your reviews guys, they do cheer me  
up!!! ^_^' Well, I hope you liked reading my chapter and please review...You know, the story's fate lies in your hands.  
  
Here is the catch:  
  
If I get at least 10 or reviews that want me to continue, I will update, and continue with the story. If not, well, I'm sorry, but the story will have to go. So, please push the button 'Go' below and make some people happy ^_^... Bye, Wicca PS: I also wouldn't mind some suggestions or about what you liked about the story.  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	6. Getting Closer part1

H-e-l-l-o-!!!! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews (*grumbles* though didn't get the wanted amount....not that I'm complaining ^_^)!!! Well, let's see...if you are reading this right now, that means that you liked reading my story, my previous chapter, and the chapter before that, and the chapter before that, and before that.....and-  
  
YokaiYuki-Will you cut that stupid speech already?  
  
Wicca-Fine, I was just saying nothing much, and you don't really call this a speech...  
  
YokaiYuki-What will you call this then? "I would like to thank the Academy" speech? The real "I would like to thank the Academy" from the movie stars and all is less boring compared you yours.  
  
Wicca-Feh...You should be glad that I didn't think of inviting your cousin Manjo for this story too...*signs...* then, I think that this is not a bad idea.  
  
YokaiYuki-OK!!! You are NOT going to invite Manjo here! NO WAY! Over my DEAD body!!!!!  
  
Wicca-fine, fine, whatever...I didn't know that you were so afraid of Manjo  
  
YokaiYuki-I am NOT afraid of HIM...  
  
Wicca-sure, sure, sure....and I'm the queen of Atlantis  
  
YokaiYuki-maybe you were in previous life.  
  
Wicca-why thank you for the compliment.  
  
YokaiYuki-*smirks* No wonder it sank.  
  
Wicca-I take my words back.  
  
YokaiYuki-HA!  
  
Wicca-You are sometimes really very close to pissing me off...*smiles evilly*  
  
YokaiYuki-*notices the smile* Fine, fine *gulp* Wicca smiling....BAD  
  
Wicca-You know what I like about you Yuki? You're a very fast learner...  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...  
  
Wicca-well, as I was saying, thank you for the reviews, they can sure cheer a person up and make them feel: $_$, ^_^, *_*....Well, let's back to the story....^_^  
  
Before Pride Life and Honor  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
(A/N: I think that this is new...Isn't it?)  
  
"Don't worry about it. I told you before that I love Inuyasha only as a brother." ' "DO you like anyone now?" Sango and Kikiyo said in unison.  
  
"No, haven't met the right guy"  
  
Silver long hair, golden eyes that you can get lost in, tall, handsome, creamy skin'  
  
'Where the hell did that come from? I do not like anyone now'  
  
Yes you do.  
  
'And who are you?'  
  
I'm your you.  
  
'Great, now I'm talking to myself.'  
  
So? I'm just helping you to figure out who you are meant to be with  
  
'And who should this person be?' Kagome thinks...  
  
SSEEESSHHOOOMMMAAARRRUUU  
  
'HUH???'  
  
Sesshomaru, dummy  
  
'Sesshomaru? No way. He's just a friend'  
  
Yeah right?  
  
'nana nah, nananannah, nanana nanananah...you are in my mind, if you only would leave me now, I won't get mad, you are in my mind, get the hell out before I make you....every time, every day, get the hell out NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Fine, fine, but you will see that I was right all along  
  
'Go away'  
  
'Sesshomaru? No way!'  
  
*************************************  
  
'This is relaxing. Now to get with the business. Why am I being so nice to that Inuyasha's wench, Kagome?'  
  
Because you love her.  
  
'Me? There is no such thing as love and you know it. And, I simply can't just love a human.'  
  
You feel something for her. Come on, admit it  
  
'Ok, a little emotion, but it's not love'  
  
She's not human  
  
'Then, what is she?' Sesshomaru thought wisely  
  
You will find out  
  
'Whatever, there is no use for her, and I will not repeat the footsteps of my father'  
  
So, why then are you following her around, worry about her?  
  
'I do no such thing'  
  
SURE, so why then you want to come back to her? Why do you want to be with her? Close to her?  
  
I want NO such thing. I know,  
  
What?  
  
She is just the way to get the Tetsuiga (A/N: Ok, please tell me how to spell this right, please?)  
  
No, she's not. You and I know it  
  
'Go away'  
  
Admit it  
  
'fine, she's not. Go away NOW!!!!'  
  
okay, okay, okay.  
  
'That was fast. Me, the Great Lord of The Western Lands, fall in love with a human. I think not.'  
  
OKAY...The key:  
  
'This represents thoughts' "This represents a person talking" *This represents actions* -And so does this- -This may represent that annoying inner voice you have: thank God I don't have that one-  
  
Before Pride, Life, and Honor  
  
Chapter 6: Getting closer part 1  
  
"So, Sango, will you tell Miroku about your feelings?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango shrugged "I don't know. I probably should keep my feelings to myself" she said, only earning "WHY?" from Kagome and Kikiyo.  
  
"Well, you know it's complicated."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Kikiyo, for starters he might not really like me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, as-a-matter-of-fact, Kagome, he...." Sango never got to finish.  
  
"Well, he gropes you all the time, and he stopped groping me and he is usually closer to you." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, this is what I mean. He gropes every girl he sees. He gropes me probably because of that, and he doesn't grope you, because Inuyasha doesn't like it." Sango looked at Kikiyo. "Or well, maybe he didn't like it and all. I'm not really sure about now."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango...We'll find out if Miroku likes you." Said a very sure Kikiyo.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, we'll find out, don't you worry..."  
  
"You know, I'm not sure that this sisterhood bond really works."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because now, I don't really know what you are planning, and I have a hunch that I won't like the plan."  
  
"Well, you know, we don't want you to know that we know that you will know soon."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, what Kagome is trying to say is that we don't want you to know what we are planning."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I wonder how Miroku is doing...."  
  
"Hello Ladies!!!"  
  
"Well, speak of the devil." Sango grumbled.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Do you feel better?"  
  
Miroku grabs Kagome's hands yet again. "Yes, Lady Kagome, I feel much better knowing that you were concerned for you. However," Miroku rubs his head, "I have the most unbearable headache."  
  
"I hope I didn't hit you to much, but I hope that you learned your lesson." Sango said and blushed.  
  
"Let us get you some herbs for you, Miroku," Kagome said and left with Kikiyo.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, she blushed.  
  
"Why, Lady Sango, with your beautiful face a person can forget everything." Miroku started to walk closer to Sango.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Houshi...I'm warning you..."  
  
"Well, think about what?" Miroku asked trying to look and sound as innocent as he could get.  
  
"You know what I mean, you lecher."  
  
"Oh, that? No, my dear Sango, this time you were really wrong...I just wanted to get closer to you so that I can see you better."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." 'Another of Kagome's slang from the future era. And Sango looks so KAWAII saying this.' Miroku thought. 'If only I could get closer just to...'  
  
Miroku quickly embraced Sango, only receiving and "EEEP!!!!!" from Sango. "Lady Sango, I am sorry for my ways, but I cannot really help it. I am very sorry." Miroku tried his best to sound REALLY sorry. 'Closer, closer...' Miroku thought.  
  
'My first hug from a guy other than father or Kohaku.' Sango blushed then stiffened because of the mention of Kohaku. 'Brother, I promise, I will free you from the spell, then I will help you.'  
  
'She is probably thinking about Kohaku. Poor Sango, it must be very hard on her. Probably much harder than my fate-watching my father die/being sucked in just because of the curse that demon Naraku put on our family (A/N. I think that no one except Kikiyo know that Naraku is hanyou. If it's not, well in THIS story no one except her knows...well, not yet...^_^). Yes, Sango watched all her people being killed AND her father, by no one except her brother. She also saw her brother being killed. I don't think that she will let the second time happen.'  
  
Sango was the first one to recover from her thoughts. She looked at Miroku 'Poor guy, it should be hard on him. The curse, he may die any day now.' Then, Sango's eyes started to water. 'I just can't let him go, NO, I WON'T let him go. I can't' A very determined Sango thought.  
  
"I accept your apology," Sango said after regaining all of her wits. They stood embracing each other for about thirty minutes, and could have stood like that longer, but something spoiled the moment.  
  
"Feh...I'll make Kikiyo and Kagome pay for what they did." Said a very mad Inuyasha from a VERY, VERY, VERY...HUGE crater.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that IF I were you, because with them teamed up, the crater maybe a WHOLE lot BIGGER." Sango said as-a-matter-of-factly. Then, she felt something on her butt.  
  
"MIROKU!!!! You promised!!!" a VERY pissed Sango screamed.  
  
"Will you keep it down, Sango! Soon, not only will I be not able to move freely, but also I am going to be deaf!!!" Inuyasha said covering his cute, little, dog ears (A/N: I definitely LOVE those ears...They are so CUTE.... ^=_=^).  
  
-WHAM!!!!-  
  
*THUD!!!!*  
  
#_#  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you know how Miroku can piss me off."  
  
Inuyasha left with a "Feh...."  
  
'That lecher never learns,' thought Sango while carrying the @_@ Miroku in Kaede's hut..  
  
-But you like that about him-  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
-I'm your inner voice.-  
  
'You're lying'  
  
-why?-  
  
'Well, for starters, I didn't have any inner voices before.'  
  
-there's first time for everything-  
  
'I still don't believe you'  
  
-this might loosen up your belief. There was one time, at your exterminator camp, you- -  
  
'OKAY!!!! OKAY!!!!!!!! I believe you, just don't even finish that sentence'  
  
-fine. As I was saying, you like Miroku for who he is-  
  
'Yeah, I guess so....'  
  
-so why don't you tell him?-  
  
'Because he-'  
  
-because he might reject you? He won't-  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
-Trust me, I know-  
  
'I will only tell him how I feel about him if he tells me the real way he feels about me, and then I would tell him after he tells me and-'  
  
-Slow down!!!! Will you? Now, WHA???-  
  
'He has to tell me first about the way he feels about me. Period.'  
  
-Fine-  
  
Miroku started to regain his consciousness. Sango dropped him on Kaede's futon and decided to go on a walk.  
  
-Maybe you should ask him now-  
  
'NO'  
  
-But-  
  
'No BUTS!!!!!! Or else!!!!'  
  
-But-  
  
'I said, GO AWAY!!!! You better go away and notice who you are, you better go away, and notice who you are, you better go away, or you won't get so far, cause of MY POWER!!! MY POWER!!!' (A/N: Got some of this idea from THE CHEETAH GIRLS!!! YokaiYuki-That was a stupid movie. Wicca-Then why didn't you go away? YokaiYuki-well, for starters, you had a death grip on my shirt. Wicca-....Lets get back to the story.)  
  
-Okay, but I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!-  
  
Sango quickened her pace. "No wonder everyone hates those annoying voices." She grumbled, only to be accompanied by Kagome and Kikiyo.  
  
"So, Sango, how did it go?"  
  
"Kagome, how did what go?"  
  
"Well, you know, you and Miroku" Kikiyo said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nothing, except getting him unconscious."  
  
Shippo appeared, throwing himself in Kagome's arms! "Mama!!!"  
  
Kagome patted Shippo on his head. "That's my boy."  
  
"Well, that lecher never learns," Kikiyo said.  
  
"I agree." Sango and Kagome both mumbled. Kagome stiffened.  
  
"What is it?" both Kikiyo and Sango asked (A/N: In my story, only Kagome can sense the Jewel Shards)  
  
"I sense a couple of jewel shards coming towards us with great speed."  
  
"Great speed." Sango said.  
  
"Oh NO!!!" both Kagome and Sango mumbled, only earning "What's wrong?" from Kikiyo.  
  
"I think I know who is coming." Sango said. Then, a tornado appeared.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Long time, no see...Where is that mutt? Why isn't he taking care of my woman?"  
  
"Well, you see, I could've done that, you wimpy wolf, but I was unconscious the whole time, because "YOUR" woman and MY woman both SAT me."  
  
"Speak of another devil." Kikiyo, Kagome, and Sango said in unison.  
  
"HA!!! Serves you right."  
  
"Why you...." Both Inuyasha and Kouga prepared for battle.  
  
"Behave yourself!" came a very cold reply. "Inuyasha, you will not disrespect our family name more, or at least while I am around. And Kouga, behave yourself. Why, you disgrace every Lord right now. And with my stupid HALF-brother, no less."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled with great fear and respect.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? What gives us the honor of having you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, trying very, very hard to sound concerned. Sesshomaru just ignored the comment, and went to Kagome.  
  
"I told you that I will be back." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome, overjoyed, instantly, without thinking hugged Sesshomaru. Everyone sweat dropped Anime style, except Sesshomaru and Kagome. Then, Kagome realizing what she did, sweat dropped too, and quickly pulled away, then looking up at Sesshomaru, only receiving a delicate eyebrow raised at her.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome blushed. 'Oh, boy, that might end my life for sure. Kagome, you BAKA!!!!'  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!!!!" Kagome looked to the direction where the voice came from, only to see Rin running at her.  
  
"OOOph!!!! Rin, I am glad to see you too." Kagome said embracing Rin.  
  
"Rin-chan!!!" yelled a very hyper Shippo that had only a second to get from Kagome's shoulder before she fell, or else he would've had an image of a pancake.  
  
"Shippo-chan!!!" Rin yelled and hugged Shippo. "How have you been?" The children started to chat like nothing else mattered and there was no tomorrow, and went to the camp. Everyone shrugged and followed the children. Inuyasha along side Kikiyo, then Kagome in between of Kouga and Sesshomaru, and Sango, not very far behind everyone, but very deep in thought. 'There will have to be a lot of explaining later.' She thought.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Another chapter done!!!! I feel quite proud of myself....I don't think that it was that bad.  
  
YokaiYuki-yep, not so bad  
  
Wicca-thank you  
  
YokaiYuki-for a human  
  
Wicca-will you drop this "for a human part" I'm as much human as you are....  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever  
  
Wicca-maybe, instead of this nickname which I graciously gave to you, because you BEGGED me for it, maybe I should change it to BAKAYUKI!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-you wouldn't dare.  
  
Wicca-try me...I'm the one who is typing anyway, so why can't I do this?  
  
YokaiYuki-don't you have some reviews to answer?  
  
Wicca-saved by an excuse....  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kojika85-thanks for the review! Oh, and thanks for the vocabulary! It really helps ^_^. I'm glad that you liked Kikiyo being a good person...I think that it serves her right. I'll try to update ASAP. Well that's it for now, thanks!  
  
Inuyasha101.net-thanks for the review! I am very, very glad that you like my writing. I am going to keep going and I will try to update ASAP  
  
Earthsong-thanks for the review! I am glad that you like this story...but, *YokaiYuki pops up*  
  
YokaiYuki-You're holding Wicca hostage!!!! YES!!!! Because of that, I won't update, You can KEEP her, I don't want her back!!! YEY!!!! *sees a very mad wicca* But, again, I guess she escaped....*gulp* *Wicca regains her place* Okay, you are NOT going to hold anyone hostage...and which Wicca? Because THIS one is sitting right here ^_^..I'll try to update for the OTHER Wicca's benefit, ASAP ^_^  
  
Sess9-Thanks for the review and the vocabulary! I am very glad that you like this story....YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update more ASAP ^_^  
  
Sakura tenvaiga-Thanks for the review!!!! I'm really glad that you like this story!!! Yep, I guess Kikiyo was in a way, mistreated...so it would probably be fair to make her a good person...I think that Sesshomaru rocks!!!! Well, as I was saying before, I'll try to update ASAP ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for now!!! Thanks for the reviews! They can make a person feel like $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.9 9 ^_^ Well, I'll try to update ASAP& AMAP. Well, JA NE!!! Please review!  
  
Wicca  
  
Please press the button below now and review.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


End file.
